I'm Still Breathing
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Brooke Marsden and Cheyenne Kahne are the most unlikely pair of friends, but met because of one thing. And the name is: Winchester
1. The Most Unlikely of Pairs

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Brooke and Cheyenne along with all others you do not know_

**A/N: **Yep Yep, new story by me and Ky-Ky.

* * *

**The Most Unlikely of Pairs...**

The day that Jessica died was a hard day for Brooke Marsden, and without her supposed best friend to comfort her, she didn't have anyone to turn to. Brooke was kind of...no, not kind of actually...she _was_ a bitch. In High School she was that rich girl that ruled the school with her clique of evil minions, and then in college it didn't get much better. She always had a sour attitude, and though she got terrific grades and had a decent head on her shoulders, she had way more enemies and stalkers, than actually friends. So once her only _true_ friend, Sam Winchester, took off and left her on her own, Brooke dealt with things her own way--she went to a bar.

What Brooke didn't know was that at that very bar, the most popular gal was Cheyenne Kahne. Cheyenne had grown up it being just her and her father, and she was never actually quite that...together. Things kind of went right over her head, but she wasn't dumb--she was just a little ditzy. Cheyenne had been trying to make it on her own--trying to become a big celebrity, like an actress...or a singer. Cheyenne made friends easily--she even came off as kind of easy--but the girl was the most virtuous person that most had ever met.

Two nights after Jessica died and Sam took off, Brooke went into **Dan's Saloon**, and she sat down at a table right near the bar and ordered a beer. Cheyenne looked over and saw her with what Cheyenne didn't know was Brooke's _usual_ scowl, and she came over and sat down next to her.

"You look like you've had a rough day." Cheyenne said brightly.

Brooke looked up at her. "Yeah."

Cheyenne smiled. "I know I'm just the bartender, but we're rumored to have great listening abilities."

Brooke smiled just a little. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You look like someone died." Cheyenne told her abruptly as she was standing up to take another order.

Brooke nodded sadly. "Actually, one of my close friends died a couple days ago, and my best friend took off without so much as a word because she was his girlfriend, and I'm sure he can't cope. Then again, hello? No word? The man's lucky I didn't cut off his balls!"

Cheyenne just nodded and smiled. "I know what will cheer you up."

"What?" Brooke asked her, not expecting any miracles.

Cheyenne looked up at the young man singing karaoke at the moment, and Brooke raised an eyebrow. This girl was going to sing? What about a song could possibly make anything better? The only two friends she had were gone and the bartender intended to make it all better with a song?

After the people clapped for the man, he stepped down, and Cheyenne headed on up. Some of the regulars that followed her around and came in just to see her, whooped and hollered, and Brooke looked around as she picked up the microphone. Then she headed over to the man in charge of putting the lyrics up to the songs, and whispered something in his ear. Brooke took a large gulp of beer and then her eyes widened a little as the music began to play and there were more hollers.

"God, please no." Brooke said painfully, shutting her eyes for a moment, opening them again in horror as Cheyenne began to sing.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow--bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinkin' about, tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and..the sorrow! Till there's none." Cheyenne starting singing poorly.

Brooke's eye twitched a little. "And they're clapping?" She asked herself.

"When I'm stuck with the day that's gray and lonely...I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say...ohhhhhh." Cheyenne continued. "The sun will come out, tomorrow. So you gotta hang on till tomorrow! Come what may...tomorrow, tomorrow--I love ya, tomorrow. You're always a day away!"

Brooke looked at her just as Cheyenne started dancing during the instrumental, moving her head madly about, and Brooke laughed a little, then went completely blank and shook her head. She was _not_ witnessing this! Why were people clapping and cheering? The laughing she got, she got that--but why were they encouraging her? She was off key--though better by far than most pop stars Brooke had heard--and she sounded a bit like a poor, defenseless, dying animal.

Cheyenne looked straight at Brooke as she finished the song. "The sun will come out, tomorrow. So you gotta hang on till tomorrow! Come what may...tomorrow, tomorrow--I love ya, tomorrow." Cheyenne smiled as she did her big finish. "You're always a day...a...WAY!"

As she finished, there were rounds of applause and cheering, and though Brooke thought her ears were bleeding, she clapped too so she didn't seem rude. Cheyenne thanked the crowd and then handed the mic over to someone else, going over and sitting down next to Brooke again, grinning. Brooke took one look at her waiting for Brooke's reaction, and she knew right then and there that she had to befriend this poor, tone deaf girl.

"You should be a pop star." Brooke found herself saying, forcing a smile.

Cheyenne blushed. "Oh stop."

She was waving off the praise as Brooke tried to back herself up, and then she paused for a moment--all her attention now diverted to some place Brooke couldn't see--and Brooke studied her. With one swift movement, Cheyenne fixed her bang and then focused her attention back on Brooke like the shiny surface pointing out her hair malfunction meant nothing.

"I'm Cheyenne Kahne." Cheyenne said, extending her hand.

Brooke took it and shook it. "Brooke Marsden."

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. A Friendship of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Cheyenne and Brooke_

**

* * *

****A Friendship of a Lifetime**

Every evening for the next two weeks, Cheyenne saw Brooke. She'd come in, sit down in Cheyenne's section, and then talk to her when she showed up. Cheyenne even witnessed Brooke talking to some of the random men that showed up just to see Cheyenne, and Cheyenne realized that though she warded people off, Brooke just needed a really good friend. She was untrusting since some guy she'd called 'Sam' had taken off after some girl called 'Jessica' had died, and Cheyenne could use a good friend too.

Neither of them had any idea that over the next two months they become inseparable, forming such an incredible bond. A bond, that Brooke had tried to form because she thought the poor, tone-deaf girl had a hard time finding real friends when she was more beautiful than truly talented, and that Cheyenne had tried to form because she thought the poor, angry bitchy girl had a hard time finding friends when she scared them all away. Though their intentions were...well uncouth...they formed an incredibly sound friendship.

"So let me get this straight? You've never known your mother?" Brooke asked Cheyenne one day while they were out to breakfast at a local diner.

Cheyenne shrugged. "My step mother might as well _be_ my mother."

Brooke nodded. "Well yes, but I mean--you've never met your birth mother?"

"I don't know anything about her." Cheyenne said, sipping some coffee.

Brooke nodded again. "Well, I know both of my parents, and sometimes I wish I didn't. They're more willing to give me cash than actually _talk_ to me."

Cheyenne beamed. "I wish my parents just randomly threw cash at me! Think of all the shoes I could buy!"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah. Still...I wish I was close to my dad like you are to yours."

"It's overrated." Cheyenne replied. "So...is there another reason you brought me here today?"

Brooke smiled. "You really are a lot smarter than you look."

"I look pretty right?" Cheyenne asked suddenly, no longer smiling.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. Anyways...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to move in with me. I mean we've struck up this friendship, and I kind of wouldn't mind sharing a place with someone I actually enjoy spending time with."

"Really?!" Cheyenne asked excitedly. "I'd love to move in with you!"

She had said it loud enough for their waiter and the table of two boys looking at them from afar to hear. Brooke laughed a little when they all seemed a little more into them, and Cheyenne caught on right away.

"If we pretend we're lesbians we might get our food on the house." Cheyenne told her.

Brooke looked at her. "Really?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Yeah. My stepmother used to do it all the time."

"Well then let's try." Brooke told her. "I don't wanna pay for these soggy waffles anyways."

Cheyenne laughed, and after she and Brooke got free breakfast, they spent the whole day finding a place to live, and then a month later they were finally moving in. Brooke had spent that morning standing outside in her underwear, figuring out where a garden would look nice, and their neighbor was sitting out on his porch watching her.

"You might want to put a shirt on, B." Cheyenne told her, carrying a box from the car up the walk to the house.

Brooke shrugged. "I'm wearing a sports bra and some boxers--he doesn't seem to care."

Cheyenne nodded. "He's why I think you should put clothes on."

"It's not like I'm naked--which I would be if I wouldn't be arrested for 'indecent exposure'. I'm so lucky I'm afraid of prison." Brooke mused. "The garden should go there."

"Are you used to walking around practically naked?" Cheyenne asked.

Brooke shrugged again. "I'll go put on some clothes if it will make you feel any better."

Cheyenne smiled. "Thank you. I'd like to walk outside sometimes and know he's staring at _me_."

Brooke laughed and grabbed the last box from the car, going inside and helping Cheyenne to unpack. They laughed for a while and then after they were fully unpacked that evening, Cheyenne poured them both some sparkling wine and they sat down to talk again.

"So tell me about Sam again." Cheyenne said.

Brooke sighed. "Why? I hate him."

"I know, I know--you want to cut off his balls. But come on...he sounds dreamy." Cheyenne told her. "I mean law? Sweet? Nerdy? He's like the perfect man."

Brooke gagged. "Eww! Sam Winchester is _not_ dreamy!"

Cheyenne sighed. "Are you always this testy?"

Brooke sighed. "Sorry, I just--Sam Winchester left when I needed him. Yes, he's a gentleman, but he's not the same man I knew in college, I'm sure. I don't know what made him run besides his pain about losing Jessica, but I was hurt too."

"Maybe he didn't want to burden you. Maybe he was being a good friend and not making you take care of him in his time of need." Cheyenne tried.

Brooke shrugged. "He'd have checked in by now. It's been three months."

"Three months is a short amount of time. I was a redhead for three months once, and it sucked, but lucky me it was only three months. That was such a short time out of my life, and now that I'm back to my natural hair color, I feel better about myself." Cheyenne said with a grin.

"I can't imagine life without you." Brooke told her with a laugh.

Cheyenne grinned. "Thank you! I'm bubbly."

Brooke nodded and then turned on the TV, both of them looking at the news as a murder was announced. Brooke wanted to stay on the station and figure out what happened, but when Cheyenne started whining that she was bored, Brooke changed the channel, and they watched some **American Idol**.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Priest My Ass

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Cheyenne and Brooke_

* * *

**Priest My Ass**

At work one day, Cheyenne was busy getting men at the bar beers, when she looked up to see two _very _attractive men entering. She smoothed down her clothes and gave them a smile, her attention on the taller, brunette one. She wasn't the least bit interested in the shorter one, and wasn't aware that he was quite interested in her.

"What can I get you?" She asked the tall man, ignoring the flirtatious smile that the shorter one was giving her.

The taller man gave a double-take, expecting the girl to be flirting with his brother, and not the other way around. He smiled a little though at the beautiful blonde, and then shrugged a little.

"I'll just have a beer--him too." He told her, pointing to the man with him.

She nodded as she smiled. "A beer it is, Father."

The man raised an eyebrow, but then quickly remembered that he was dressed as a priest on this particular hunt.

"You get a lot of foot traffic in here?" The other man asked her, trying to weasel his way into the conversation as she handed them their beers.

Cheyenne shrugged. "On karaoke nights we get a _lot_ of traffic. Other than that it's pretty normal. I'm Cheyenne."

"Sam." Sam told her, holding out his hand.

She took it but didn't shake it, just smiled at him and held it. He smiled back, and then the man next to him cleared his throat.

"This is my brother, Dean." Sam told her, taking his hand away, noting the frustration in Dean's voice.

Dean smiled at her. "Hey."

"What is that, religious talk?" Cheyenne asked.

Sam chuckled a little. "No...he's actually my brother--my older one to be exact."

"Ohhhh." Cheyenne said. "Well...what brings two religious men into a bar anyways? Isn't it like against your beliefs or something to drink?"

"Wow...this girl is sharp as a tack." Dean said, sucking his beer and then leaving the bar as Cheyenne scrunched up her nose.

"Was he making fun of me?" Cheyenne asked Sam.

Sam smiled. "Don't worry about him--he's a little cranky."

Cheyenne nodded and then some regulars came in that she needed to serve, but once she left the bar so did Sam. A little disappointed, Cheyenne finished her shift in a bit of a funk, and then she headed home to where Brooke was listening to angry music and ripping up papers.

"What did you do in here?! I just vacuumed!" Cheyenne said.

Brooke shot her a look. "Today was a terrible day!"

Cheyenne smiled a little. "I know a story that will make you feel _sooooooo_ much better!"

Brooke sighed. "What kind of story?"

Cheyenne let out a squeal and then sat on the couch with her. She took her hands in hers, and Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I met men today!" Cheyenne exclaimed. "Attractive, biblical, sexy men!"

Brooke laughed. "Biblical?"

"Oh, yeah...he was a priest." Cheyenne admitted.

Brooke laughed again. "Wow…a priest? You fell for a priest?!"

"I fell for, flirted with, and was hit on _back_, by a priest." Cheyenne said.

Brooke nodded. "Right...wow...whole new meaning to 'eternal damnation'."

Cheyenne looked shocked when Brooke got up and headed for the stairs.

"Don't you want to hear all about it?" Cheyenne asked her.

"Right now? Not particularly. Talk to me in the morning." Brooke explained. "I _promise_ I will talk to you about it all in the morning. For now...I need sleep."

"Are you going to pick up first? Because I am not a maid." Cheyenne told her defiantly, thinking over what she said for a moment and then nodding profusely.

Brooke smiled. "I'll pick up in the morning. Goodnight, Cheyenne."

Before Cheyenne could even ask anymore questions or protest, Brooke was up the stairs and in her room. She had a really restless night, and then she woke up to the smell of fruity goodness wrapped in a breaded crust.

"Pop Tarts." Brooke smiled.

Brooke hurriedly got up and went downstairs, Cheyenne pouring her a glass of milk and putting two pop tarts on a plate for her. Brooke bit into one and Cheyenne smiled.

"Perfect Pop Tart consistency." Cheyenne announced, eating her own happily.

Brooke nodded. "So true. So...what about these priests?"

"Well one of them had a brother. I could totally hook you up once he and I get married and have babies!" Cheyenne announced.

There was a knock on the door and Brooke got up in the middle of making a face.

"I would rather lick a puss infected sore, than ever go out with--" Brooke said, but ripped the door open to see Sam and Dean standing there.

Dean grinned. "Hello. I'm father Simmons and this is Father Frehley."

Sam's face changed when he saw the anger and sadness on Brooke's face, but Dean kept going--until Brooke took off her shoe and started beating Sam with it, Cheyenne coming to the door.

"Priest my ASS, Sam Winchester! You son of a bitch! How could you? I hate you!" Brooke yelled, Sam blocking his face with his hands.

"Brooke! You can't _swear_ in front of a priest!" Cheyenne told her, lowering her voice to a whisper. "You could go to Hell...down there."

Brooke growled and then composed herself. "I hate you, Sam Winchester."

"What? _That's_ Sam?!? I _told_ you he was hot!" Cheyenne said.

Dean looked at all there of them and then smirked. "I call the brunette."

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Food and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Cheyenne and Brooke_

**Food and Secrets**

Against Brooke's wishes, Cheyenne had let Sam and Dean inside the house. Still in her pajamas, Brooke sent Sam death glares from across the room, Dean digging into the pop tarts.

"So...you're not an actual priest?" Cheyenne asked Sam.

Sam looked up from his untouched food. "No...not actual priests."

"Then why did you say you were?" Cheyenne asked.

Brooke scoffed. "Because he's a lying sack of scum."

Dean looked at her, mouth full and asked, "What exactly happened between you two?"

Brooke stood up. "Ask the lying sack of scum."

With that Brooke went upstairs, and Sam sighed. He wanted to explain why he'd left, but he didn't know how. Dean watched her go too, only he was doing it purely for himself--why not watch an attractive brunette in her pajamas walk away? Cheyenne wanted to comfort Brooke, but she also wanted to know more about Sam.

"Mind if I go talk to her?" Sam asked Cheyenne as Cheyenne opened her mouth to say something.

Cheyenne smiled. "What? Oh...no, of course not. Go ahead."

Sam nodded and went up the stairs, Dean taking that moment to sit in Sam's chair and eat Sam's breakfast. Cheyenne sighed, and though not good at this kind of thing, Dean looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shoving another pop tart into his mouth.

Cheyenne sighed again. "I'm wearing a really cute outfit today, my hair is perfect, and yet he went up after Brooke. Sure they were best friends and all, but I mean--look at me! How attractive am I today?"

Dean smirked. "Very."

Cheyenne grinned. "Thank you--now I just need Sam to notice that."

Dean nodded, aware that he would not be getting Cheyenne. He stood up and then sat back down because what she had said was sinking in a little--best friends? Sam and Brooke had been best friends?

"Wait a second--where did Sam and Brooke meet?" Dean asked.

Cheyenne cocked her head to one side. "Hasn't he ever talked about her?"

Dean shook his head. "He hardly mentioned Jessica to me after she died."

Cheyenne nodded. "Well her death was no doubt sad for him--but in that sadness he ran off on his best friend. See, Brooke, Jessica and Sam were best friends in Stanford. Then Jessica died and Sam took off, and then Brooke was alone--she's really touchy about all of it."

"Wow...this is all kind of my fault." Dean said.

Cheyenne laughed. "I'm sure that Brooke was bitchy way before you met her."

Dean smiled a little and then it faded. "I'm the reason Sam took off--I needed his help and then when Jessica died, he came with me instead of going back to school."

"Oh. Wow. You kind of suck." Cheyenne said, and then opened up the fridge. "Why don't you take the pie up to Brooke? She bought it, and I'm sure it will make her feel better and since you kept Sam away, it's your job."

Dean looked up and his while face brightened. "Did you just say pie?"

And while Dean and Cheyenne were bonding, Brooke had groaned as a knock sounded on her door.

"Go away, Cheyenne--I'm not in the mood right now." Brooke said, putting the pillow over her head as Sam opened her door.

It had taken him a little bit to find her room, but when he did, he wasn't about to leave. He'd left Brooke to grieve Jessica all by herself, and he felt bad about it. Now he was here in the middle of a hunt, and he couldn't just leave their past the way it was. He had to fix things--he had to be her friend again.

"I can't explain exactly why I left." Sam said.

Brooke took the pillow off of her head and sat up. "Get out of my room, Sam."

"No--we have to talk about all of this." Sam told her.

"Talk? What is there to talk about? You left me alone, Sam! You and Jessica were the only friends I really had and you left after she died! That left me with no one! _No one_!" Brooke yelled.

Sam nodded sadly as she looked like she was going to cry, and when he stepped forward to sit next to her, Brooke held up her hand and shook her head. Sam nodded and stayed where he was, surprised as Brooke stood up.

"I thought you hated me." Brooke said. "I thought that when Jessica died, it was your excuse to leave."

"What? I love you, Brooke--you're my best friend. You're the only person besides Jessica that I even trusted at Stanford. I'm still your best friend, I just...I had to leave." Sam explained.

Brooke nodded. "Can you tell me why?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"We can't be friends if you can't confide in me, Sam. You were my best friend and I loved you as one, and will always only love you as one_--if_ you can tell me why you left me alone. You owe me that much." Brooke reminded him.

Sam sighed. "You're right...I owe you that much. Look...Dean showed up."

"So? What does that have to do with--" Brooke tried, but Sam cut her off.

"--Dean showed up and told me that our father was missing. We hunt things--demons, ghosts, wendigos--and Dad was missing on a hunt. Then we came back after we hit a dead end and a clue, and Jessica died, and I had to find the demon that did it." Sam explained.

Brooke looked at him blankly and then Dean sighed, the pie box in his hands.

"Why the Hell did you have to go and tell her that?" Dean asked.

"You expect me to believe that?" Brooke asked.

Sam nodded. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Brooke realized that he was right--he never lied to her. Not ever. But this was too much. Demons? Ghosts? Wendigos--whatever the Hell those were. Brooke opened her mouth to say something when Cheyenne came in and sighed.

"I just ordered food for four and like no one is down here to eat it, and I'm not eating it myself!" Cheyenne said. "Plus...I get all lonely when I'm alone."

Brooke smiled. "We'll be down in a minute, Cheyenne."

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
